


dance to the plastic beat

by humaling



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Drinking, Feisty Huang Ren Jun, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Jaemin calls Renjun "dear customer", M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Past Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee - Freeform, Pining, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Song: Plastic Love (Mariya Takeuchi), Songfic, yes this is a renmin roller skating au ... yes I know that nobody asked for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaling/pseuds/humaling
Summary: Love is fabricated, a fun game you don't need to take seriously—well, to Renjun, that is. And tonight, under the flashy lights inside this discotheque-themed skating rink, he was going to eat every word he said.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	dance to the plastic beat

**Author's Note:**

> — note: my second fic ^_^ yes, this is a song fic and the title and the concept (kinda?) is from the 80s japanese song plastic love by mariya takeuchi. it's rated m because it talks about sex, nothing too serious and explicit though (sex is just implied/referenced/mentioned). again this is not beta read and english is not my first language so i'm very sorry for mistakes! special thanks to rein ♡ for reading through this. anyway, i hope y'all enjoy this because it was quite a ride writing it! kudos and comments much appreciated, pls be nice haha <3  
>   
> talk to me here  
> twt: [direamz](https://mobile.twitter.com/direamz)  
> cc: [22glow](https://curiouscat.me/22glow)  
> this also has a [playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7afXQjZY6KJiMsJMo2xutG?si=A7NRtyzeT0SQILdqLZfQKA) btw!!  
> 

To say that Renjun isn't good at roller skating was an understatement, he was completely horrible at it.

In his defense, he hasn't done this before, let alone even try putting on a pair of quad skates his whole life. So why is he even inside a roller skating rink in the first place when he knows for a fact that he would just embarrass himself in front of people by constantly falling to his ass every few seconds? Well, blame his roommate Donghyuck for that. He vividly remembers him saying "Hey Renjun, let's go disco!" he did not specify to him that it was going to be disco- _themed_ roller skating. He thought they were just going to a random nightclub. Renjun was really looking forward to getting wasted tonight (and maybe meeting boys who could possibly be an addition to his list of nightly flings) now that their exams had just finished, it was well deserved for their two weeks of doing nothing but studying their brains off.

Now, his bottom was on the floor for probably the tenth time in a row and probably glowing red by now. _This is such a pain in the ass_ , he thinks, the pun totally not intended. He was the only one in here who obviously did not know how to skate, sticking out like a sore thumb.

He doesn't even know how he let his friend get him inside the place. One moment he was just bouncing on his feet, excited to see what club they're going to this time, and the next thing he knew he was already wearing quad skates and slipping here and there inside the rink.

"Hyuck, you little shit! I thought you said disco!" he yells angrily at his friend who was just snickering at the state he's currently in.

"It _is_ disco, disco-themed roller skating," Donghyuck continues to snicker which prompts the other to glare up at him from where he was sitting.

The brunette feels Renjun sending looks of daggers to every part of his body and it makes him shiver slightly. "You know damn well I can't skate, why'd you take us here? And don't you dare say 'it slipped your mind' or I will literally strangle you," he threatens Donghyuck, jabbing a finger in the air to point at him, still scowling.

Donghyuck crosses his arms to his chest and raises an eyebrow at the other. "Jun, you can't even stand up straight without falling, how are you gonna strangle me in that state?" he teases him, making Renjun glare at him even more if that was humanly possible. He can already see the imaginary smoke coming out of the pinkette's ears. Normally, this would totally spook Donghyuck but the other was just helplessly sitting on the ground with his eyes glaring directly at him and he can't help but think that Renjun looks like a tiny angry gremlin. 

It almost makes him laugh. _Almost._ He doesn't do it because he loves his life too much for that. 

"Watch me!" he yells to the other again, if it weren't for the very loud music inside the rink the people would've probably turned their heads in their direction because of Renjun's booming voice.

The older of the two tries to stand up but fails miserably, falling down to his bottom once again. _Well, that's the eleventh time now._ He looks at his feet furiously, sending strings of curse words to it with his mind even though he's completely aware that roller skates cannot hear whatever he thinks of and don't have feelings, he doesn't even realize the brunette already in a genuflect position beside him.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes at the pinkette's childishness, he lets out a sigh before starting, "I brought us here for a reason Jun, ever since you and Mark broke up you've only been going to nightclubs to kiss some random boy you won't even remember the next day. I mean, I'm not complaining or anything, you're finally letting loose and partying with me and that's awesome, but it's been more than a year now, why don't you try to expand your circle, try finding someone here?" He pauses for a minute, raises both of his eyebrows and shrugs, "you know, someone to be in a long-term relationship with?"

Renjun could not believe what he had just heard. Now, Donghyuck has said and suggested some things which Renjun deemed stupid a couple of times before but this? This takes the cake. This was pure bullshit!

The brunette knows for a fact that Renjun's not looking and will never look for something long-term again. Not since that happened. Nope. No way. _Nuh-uh._

"What's the point of long-term relationships? Flings are so much more fun," he coughs up a sarcastic laugh, indirectly telling him that 'no way in hell am I going to do that' and of course, Donghyuck is able to read his intentions like an open book.

"C'mon, don't you want to experience love in your system again?"

He lets out a tsk sound at that. _When will he stop talking about this relationship crap?_ "Oh please, love? Love's full of bologna and I have no plans of falling in it again," he says, and he was correct — love is not real, it's fabricated, an illusion to make you feel impermanent happiness, something that makes humans vulnerable and weak. He means every word of it when he said he had no plans of falling again, it sickens him and he wants nothing to do with it. 

"You're going to eat those words one day just so you know," his friend retorts with a click of his tongue. He was already standing up, his feet positioned to what seemed like a 'T' which Renjun thinks people do in beauty pageants.

The pinkette rolls his eyes in reply, "I _know_ that you're being ridiculous. Now, help me get up, my butt is on fire." He stretches his arms out to him, expecting the other to take them and pull him up to a standing position again but to his surprise, the other didn't take them at all.

"Yeah no, you're just gonna cling to me like a koala and both of us will end up not having fun. Good luck with that though!" the brunette says, smiling sweetly at him before skating away with the other skaters in the fast lane while he was left still sitting at the cold floor near the wall.

"Lee Donghyuck, you—" he starts but never finishes. _Why does he even bother?_ Donghyuck was stubborn, almost as stubborn as him, maybe that's why they got along so well. He knows his friend just wants the best for him and he appreciates that but this, he believes, _is_ the best for him. It was his own choice to not fall in love again and it would be so great if the other just accepted that fact because it's never going to change, ever.

He tries to stand up again, this time trying to hold onto the wall (read: put his palms on the flat surface of the wall and lean) but fails again. He feels his bottom hit the ground and he winces in pain, letting out a silent and broken "Ow" as he tries to rub it with his hand like that would make him feel better. _Twelfth._

_'Try looking for someone to be in a long-term relationship with' my ass._ It'd be impossible to do that even if he actually wanted to (not that he wants to or anything). He can't even stand up straight, how was he gonna roll over to some random pretty boy in here and flirt with him? How was he supposed to sweep someone off his feet when he was the one who was sweeping his own feet? Literally.

He also needed to be intoxicated with alcohol to actually be confident enough to make a guy swoon without being like a stuttering mess, but you can't really be buzzed inside a roller rink unless you want everyone here to just hurt themselves. And he looked _really_ cute tonight too with his eye-catching pink lip gloss and his cute top that hugged his figure perfectly and which took a lot of time finding under the heaps of clothes he has in his closet. _What a shame._

Renjun spares a glance at the fast lane session and sees Donghyuck having the time of his life, just bouncing to the beat and being his very social butterfly-like self. He can't help but feel a smidge of jealousy blooming in his heart, he wants to have some fun too. Sadly, his skillset disagreed with him.

The pinkette looks at his feet again, this time not furious and instead, sporting an expression that shows he has truly given up. He sighs, _I just want to go home._ At home, he would have already been snuggled up on his comfortable bed, peacefully sleeping. While he agrees that the image of that was quite boring, it was more ideal than the situation he's currently in.

"Hey, you alright there? You look like you're struggling," he hears someone say, startling him a bit. He quickly turns his face to the direction of the voice to see a boy with blonde hair, probably just around his age, crouching down behind him. From the looks of the uniform he was wearing, he already knows that this guy is a worker here and he felt anxiety rush through his very veins.

And what does he do when he feels even a tiny drop of anxiety caused by someone else? He says something that he'll soon regret. 

"Oh, I'm totally fine, it's not like I've slipped and fallen for the twelfth time already—what does it look like, genius?" he responds. He wishes to just hit himself with the roller skates he was wearing right now, they were heavy and had metal in them, just the perfect item to hit yourself with and make yourself forget the stupid thing you just said a couple of minutes ago.

The worker chuckles, which Renjun's not sure why he did. Did he find his aching ass being stuck on the cold hard floor of the rink funny? "No need to get feisty there, I'm just doing my job. Hello, I'm Jaemin, a worker here and I noticed that you are struggling. So would you like my assistance, dear customer?" he asks him, a small polite smile that you see in every single service worker plastered to his face.

Renjun would be really glad if he was to be left alone right now. _Can he please just go away?_ He thinks he has embarrassed himself enough in front of other people. The boy really just wants to get out of this rink and get home because clearly he's not having fun in here, what with all the humiliating things he has experienced in just a single night.

"No thanks, I can handle this," he says, which in Renjun language is 'Please go away.' He tries to give him a polite smile too to let the message come across clearly.

It doesn't work though because the blonde guy didn't budge and was still crouching at the same exact spot. _Why was he still here?_

"Are you sure? I've been watching you for quite a while now and I don't think you can do that alone," his eyebrows were now titled slightly upwards in the middle, this made him look genuinely worried for Renjun. But again, as the worker said, he was just doing his job so all of the expressions he is showing the other is fake and he's not actually worried about him.

Renjun, just beginning to realize something while looking at the other's features for a longer time than the last one, laughs awkwardly. "You've been watching me? Well, that's quite alarming." _Can someone please shut him up? Please stop him from embarrassing himself further in front of a really pretty boy._

Yes, a really pretty boy, that's what he had realized. The worker is really pretty — he has beautiful eyes, sparkling under the colorful disco lights inside the rink, looks tall even if he's crouching down to him, arms that have quite the muscle in them, long lashes that are very visible at this short distance. He was exactly Renjun's type — _gosh_ , he really wants this guy to be his fling for the night.

 _'You think he'd be down for a quickie? Wait, does he even like guys?_ ' he thinks to himself. Where the hell was booze when you needed it? He desperately needed intoxication in his system to switch to his non-awkward and flirty self. Drunk Huang Renjun was a totally different person from sober Huang Renjun and, honestly, he prefers the first one.

It's funny really how just minutes ago he wanted the guy to get away from him as quickly as possible but now he wants to get in his pants. Oh, how good looks can really affect what you think about a person.

"Not like that, it's my job to make sure no one gets hurt or in trouble and you, sir, have constantly been hurting yourself. Seriously, how does someone do that?" he was taken back into reality from his extremely thirsty thoughts by the interruption of the guy's voice.

 _Well, that's a turn-off._ He was trying his hardest here and this guy had the impudence, _the actual audacity_ to make fun of him when he didn't have any roller skating experience beforehand. That made Renjun lose interest in him just as easily as he had gained them.

He scoffs at him and says, "I'm sorry that I'm not a pro-roller skater, it's my first time doing this. And I would appreciate it if you stop judging me because, believe it or not, I am actually trying my best."

The blonde's eyes widened and he immediately told him "Sorry." Renjun averts his gaze from the other and looks at the silly contraptions on his feet, he was really not in the mood anymore. "If it's your first time doing this, do you want me to teach you? Aside from making sure no one gets hurt, it's also my job to make sure everyone is having fun," he hears the boy continue, a charming lilt to his voice that makes him turn back to the blonde.

"Wouldn't it be more fun if you learned how to skate?" 

_Was he actually suggesting to teach Renjun?_ Well, he did want to have fun that's for sure. And he could only have that if he actually knows how to skate, even with just knowing the simple stuff, right? _Right?_ Well, it would prevent him from falling to his ass again so that already sounded tempting to him. Not getting hurt is very fun.

"Don't I have to pay you for teaching me?"

"This is already part of the skating experience here, you already paid for it. So, what do you say?"

"Alright, fine."

Jaemin's eyes lit up like bright-lighted buildings illuminating the urban spaces of the city and Renjun shamelessly stares at them in awe. "Great! If learning to skate is what you want, I'm your guy!" he points to himself, giving him a big smile which showed nearly all of his upper set of teeth. 

Renjun was getting swayed again, _good lord_ , help him! How were people even built like this? Like chiseled statues coming to life just to satisfy people's sight with their unrealistically perfect visuals. It was truly unfair.

"Okay, since you're sitting on the ground I'm gonna teach you how to stand up."

Renjun looks at him in disbelief, his mouth agape, "Can't you just pull me up or something? That will be so much easier, thanks," he proposes but the other just chuckles at him.

"No no _no_ , dear customer, if you're trying to learn how to skate you need to learn the basics," he tells Renjun with a grin, immediately sitting on the polished floor beside Renjun to show him how to properly go from a sitting position to a standing position when wearing skates. "First, you're gonna put one hand down and twist and turn yourself to kneel on one knee and then slowly stand up with your feet in a V position," and just like that he was standing.

 _It was that easy?_ He looks at him with wide eyes of amazement. If he had done that a couple of minutes ago he could've had fewer falling encounters. Getting kind of excited to do it himself, he quickly puts one hand down to the ground and does what Jaemin had done earlier and actually does it successfully. Jaemin showing him instead of just instructing him was a big help because Renjun was more of a visual learner than an auditory learner.

"You did it! You're doing great so far," Jaemin compliments him and Renjun mentally cringes at that. "Okay, now what you need to remember is to bend your knees so your core is engaged and you get balance," he continues, bending his knees slightly, and the pinkette copies him. He was right, Renjun did feel more stable with his knees bent like this.

"Good. That's it, you're doing it." He cringes again. _Was the baby talk really necessary?_ The blonde was complimenting him the way adults did with little children and it was a bit discomposing.

"Stop talking to me like that, I'm not a kid."

"Oh, sorry, force of habit. It's mostly children I handle when it comes to teaching because a lot of the adults already know how to skate, no offense though, it's totally fine that you don't."

There was a pause before Renjun looked at his feet and mumbled, "just tell me the next step."

"Before I tell you the next step, I want to tell you first that in skating you _are_ guaranteed to fall."

The pinkette coughs out a sarcastic laugh, "well, that's reassuring."

Jaemin did not pay attention to what he had just said and began to speak again. "Falling a few times doesn't mean you suck, skaters fall too, but I want you to learn how to prevent doing it because we don't want you falling for the thirteenth time now, don't we?" he says, smirking at the now red Renjun, clearly teasing the hell out of him. If it weren't for his good looks, Renjun would honestly have hit this guy in the face by now but instead, he just kept quiet and let him continue talking. Also, hitting the person who is nice enough to teach you how to skate isn't really a good move either. "So when you feel like you're about to fall you have to drop it low, as in do a squatting position because in that way you're more stable and you won't be that far off the ground."

He does a squat to show Renjun and the other follows, though he didn't get as low as Jaemin had squatted he still did feel more balanced in his core. "Falling forward? Drop. Falling backwards? Drop, touch your knees or your calves, just do a squat position. Never go stiff because you'll make a bigger fall like what you did back then." 

"Drop it low, got it. So, how do I move from one place to another? Do I step and then kick my feet ba—"

Jaemin cuts him off before he even finishes with his questions. "No, that's what you should never do. Don't kick back because that will not get you anywhere, _literally_. See?" Renjun looked down to the other's feet, they were clearly moving but he just stayed in one spot like he was doing a shuffle. "To move, you have to keep your knees bent with your toes pointed out, then slowly pick up one foot at a time." His feet were in a V position again and he looked like he was walking like a duck. "So you lean and lean from side to side, transferring your weight from one foot to the other. You don't have to push, let the wheels do their job and just _lean_."

Jaemin starts cruising around Renjun, his steps bouncy like he was moving to the beat of the music, and Renjun looks at him with respect shining in his eyes. He then tries to do it himself, taking one light step after the other, leaning side to side, and was surprised to see that his feet had moved from where he was standing a while ago. _He was doing it! He was actually skating!_ His eyes slowly dragged upwards from his feet to Jaemin who he just realized already stopped skating to watch Renjun and who was now smiling proudly at him.

His smile was genuine, the type you see from a dad who is watching his child ride a bike without training wheels in a park for the first time, and it made Renjun feel unusually _warm_. For a moment he felt himself get distracted by the boy's pearly-whites which led to him forgetting to take another step. _Fuck._ His right foot was now completely holding all of his weight, slipping sidewards. 

There he was, falling horizontally to his _doom_ . Well, not exactly his doom but he will end up having a few bruises on his sides and some ache in his muscles, and that definitely isn't something happy, isn't it? _So, doom it is._ Somehow, everything seemed to be in slow motion. He sees Jaemin _slowly_ trying to get to him, panic evident in those globular peepers of his and it makes his heart hammer in fear. He closes his eyes shut and waits for the ground that will soon be painfully in contact with his body, he can only imagine the large bruises it will bring to his right side.

But when he fell it was not the ground that welcomed him but strong comforting arms. And when he opened his eyes it was not just some random person's strong arms, it was Jaemin's strong arms. They were engulfing him in a tight hold to prevent him from hitting the hard and polished floor. From the other's arms, Renjun's eyes slowly went up to meet Jaemin's worried ones, their faces were so close that it almost made him jump and slip again if not for the really tight way the other was holding him. 

He feels heat quickly creep up from his toes all over to his face as the blonde helped him get up to his feet again and regain his balance. "Woah there. You alright? You did absolutely great there, customer."

"I'm fine, I forgot to drop but um… thank you. I probably should've asked how to stop before I tried to do that, huh?" he grins sheepishly at him, the tips of his ears turning bright red. He cannot believe how he has already embarrassed himself in front of this boy more than others in his whole life in just one night. 

"It's okay, you actually did a great job for a first timer."

Deep inside, Renjun knew the other was just being nice because, again, _just doing his job_ but somehow that made him feel reassured, it boosted his self-confidence that was quickly going down the drain. 

"Now, there are plenty of ways to stop but I'll teach you the most basic one, this is called the toe stop drag. You see that little thing at the front of your skates? That's a toe stop, they're used for stopping but sometimes they can be used for other movements."

 _Oh, so that's what it was._ Renjun was wondering what that orange circular rubber thing at the front of his quads were, he thought those were just part of the design or something.

Jaemin began skating around Renjun once again to properly show him but at a shorter distance so Renjun could hear him explaining how to do it and probably so he'd be nearer if ever the other loses his balance again. "So when you're doing the _lean-lean_ thing and your weight is on one foot, you're gonna have to gradually apply pressure to the toe stop of your other foot while you're dragging it on the back of the foot that has your weight in it. Like so," he instructs him, stopping beautifully in front of Renjun.

The pinkette looks at the position of the other's feet and tries to copy it with both of his feet one at a time to get himself accustomed to it. He then tries to recall everything the blonde has taught him in that short amount of time, chanting ' _V position, bend, lean, lean, drop it low, drag'_ to himself like a prayer. Somehow, this reminds him of himself earlier that week during his exams; although already knowing what to answer, there was still this nervous fluttering at the pit of his stomach and the thought that he might mess up or forget something which he absolutely dreaded.

He lets out a deep breath and turns to Jaemin who was already looking at him, "okay, I think I got it." He then tries to obtain composure, not wanting the other to feel the anxious aura that his whole body appeared to be emitting. He took one glance at Jaemin's face and was immediately sure he failed in trying to mask himself, he definitely noticed that the pinkette was on edge right now.

"Since it's your first time, you can hold onto my hand until you get comfortable," Jaemin flashes him a comforting smile, trying to dispel Renjun's nervousness and it works because the nervousness was suddenly replaced with embarrassment. 

It's curious, really. How the other is treating him like a child again and yet Renjun is currently taking his hand without any complaints, and yet he is okay with it, and yet he isn't saying something about it, and yet he lets Jaemin lead and pull him, hold his hand tightly like they were more than strangers.

"Now, just hold on tight and let me guide you, find your balance or you might do an unexpected split and we don't want that."

Jaemin began skating, his arms were so strong that he was able to make Renjun move forward along with him. With the sudden quick motion, Renjun tightens his hold on the other's hand signalling him to slow down and Jaemin complies. He then feels the pinkette's hand beginning to quiver lightly. "You're doing great, stop looking at your feet and just look at me, trust me, I won't let you fall," he says but it doesn't make the pinkette lose his shaky grip, so he looks back at the other and sees him looking at the ground with horror in his eyes. 

He clears his throat to get his attention, "stop looking at the ground because when you do keep looking you're drawn to it and you fall. Look out, chin up and calm down, don't fear it. Here, I'll start a conversation so you'll stop overthinking.

"Dear customer, what's your name? You look like a college student so what do you major in?"

Renjun looks at him with one brow raised but still replies, "Huang Renjun, a third-year Environmental Engineering major in NU. What about you?" It seems like Jaemin's strategy was working because he's not looking at the ground anymore, the fear was still there but not as apparent as it was before.

"My name is Na Jaemin, Photography major, also in my third year and also in NU. Small world, huh? And wow, Environmental Engineering? Doesn't that have like a lot of Science in it? Isn't that hard?"

Renjun shrugs, slowly getting into the conversation that they were having, "Yeah. Chemistry, Physics, Biology—it's pretty broad," he trails on trying not to mind the way their palms were glued to each other, sharing a warmth that comforts him. "It definitely _is_ hard but I think every major is hard. Photography is hard too."

"Well, yeah, but probably not as hard as yours, I could never survive in a major with that much Science."

He shakes his head at him in disapproval at that. "Every major can be challenging, it's only the people who are taking it that makes it look less so," he says matter-of-factly, "While I do think STEM majors are on the harder end of the spectrum, it's relatively easier for me because I like it and I'm passionate about it—the same way Photography is easy for you because you already have a background in it and you're passionate about it. If you suddenly put _me_ in Photography I assure you I'd suck at it."

Jaemin looked as though he was taken aback by what Renjun had said. What he said truly confounded him, the new information he was presented with truly refreshed his mind. "Oh, wow, I never thought of that. Yeah, I guess. I mean," he stops for a while to look back at Renjun, grinning at him, "if it was easy then it wouldn't be offered as a major, right?"

Renjun nods in reply, "yes, because that implies that it's so simple that everyone can do it professionally without practice or enough knowledge, and clearly, we all know that not _everyone_ can."

Jaemin hums in agreement, "Your turn to ask a question."

He thinks for a few seconds before settling with the most obvious question, "How long have you been skating?"

"Well, I did speed skating when I was a child but I stopped when I was in highschool, I only did it again ever since I took this job last year with my friend." Renjun's mouth formed an 'o' shape. _So he's been doing it for quite a while now, that makes sense._ From his skills alone, it was very noticeable that Jaemin was on a completely different level in skating than Renjun.

"You're getting kinda good, see? I told you you don't have to be afraid of anything. I think you can handle it without me," the blonde suddenly says which takes him out of his thoughts. He has only realized now that Jaemin wasn't pulling him anymore, he was skating by himself with the other's hand still linked to his.

"Wait, are you sure? I don't think I can do this yet, what if I fall?"

Jaemin stops skating to face the other and Renjun stops too. "Then you stand up again. I told you don't be afraid to fall because everyone will at some point, and if you ever feel like you're about to, then drop." He then gestures for the other to look at the fast lane session. It looked scary but thrilling and fun at the same time, with all the bodies skating past each other. Donghyuck was still in there enjoying himself and Renjun suddenly had this urge to join them and have a good time.

"You can do this Renjun. Just bend, lean and feel the music," he feels Jaemin put his hands on his shoulders, the other was already behind him trying to motivate him.

"Alright, I can do this!" the pinkette says in determination, already bending his knees and going to position.

Jaemin chuckles at that. "Yes you can. Now, go have fun, dear customer," he says one last time before lightly pushing Renjun to the direction of the fast lane and he starts to skate from there.

He felt the adrenaline rush through him as he finally joined the fast lane. He sees faces he hasn't seen before smiling at him, greeting him, shooting finger guns at him, and hyping him up. _It felt amazing_. He was able to pass by them quickly and reach up to Donghyuck, startling him but all Renjun could do was laugh like a little kid running about at a park. Suddenly, all his worries melted away like they were not there before and he had the most fun he had in years that night. 

  
  
  


_**don’t mess up the program of love  
with your sudden kiss and fiery stare  
i cleverly plan every hello and goodbye  
because everything comes to an end. don't hurry!  
**_

  
  
  


Jaemin loves his job.

And that’s quite a shocker considering he works part-time at a rollerskating center as an attendant and a skating teacher. He had the afternoon to night shifts. It's mostly just a lot of children's birthday parties in the afternoon which meant dozens of loud little kids screaming at the top of their lungs either because of enjoyment or pain due to bumping into each other _really_ hard. He should probably talk to Ten, his manager, about not holding large parties in the skating center anymore because some child always ends up getting injured. And an injured child is not really ideal if they have easily enraged parents.

Jaemin always found kids to be very loud, especially those who are younger than ten, but he had no problem with them; he liked them even if they cannot, for the love of God, _shut the hell up_. It's not like he could get mad at them for being noisy. Children are just wired like that. They like to get attention from adults, and what better way to gain that than yelling bloody murder? Yes, very irritating, but little kids just have less inhibitions about noise than older ones and he, as a worker, needed to be patient and understanding with them.

Still, he liked children. He liked teaching them how to skate and seeing the absolute joy in their faces as they successfully move from one place to another on their quads. He liked seeing them laugh when they fell to the ground and Jaemin tells them encouragely to go "Up, up, up!" in about three seconds as if it was a game. He liked seeing the way their eyes light up with excitement and motivation like millions of fireflies in an open field, smiling from ear to ear for they had learned something new for the day, waiting for the weekdays to come because they had something to brag about in front of their friends.

It felt really moving to know that you have that sort of impact on a person and that's probably why Jaemin hasn't quit his job yet even if he was a busy college student with a just-as-busy schedule. Sure, the pay was good but nothing could compare to that certain sparkling look on their faces when they finally learn how to skate and that rewarding feeling that comes along with it.

But today the center had only a total of seven customers and all of them were teenagers and young adults that already knew how to skate, meaning Jaemin had nothing to do unless someone asked for his assistance (which Jaemin doubts will happen). The blonde was sitting on one of the chairs near the concession stand, his arms were laying on top of the table, fingers all tangled together while his head stretched out trying to peak at the door, waiting for someone to come in. He does that for quite some time, turning his gaze to the people on the rink and then back to the door as if that would magically make the person he was looking for suddenly appear.

About ten minutes had passed and still nothing, the door remained closed and the rink still had seven people skating on it. Jaemin lets his shoulders relax, lets his back recline to the seat and then sighs. _Why was he expecting him to come anyway?_ The guy only met Jaemin once, and it's not like he told Jaemin he'll come again some day. So why was he hoping for that certain someone to come through that very door with his gelled-back pink hair and his pretty pink lip gloss that was sitting on his perfectly shaped plump lips — that was just what Jaemin observed, of course, it's not like he looked at Renjun's "pretty" lips for too long on purpose, he just spared it a glance once and that's it. _Nothing more._

Truthfully, Jaemin already knew who Renjun was, well, 'knew' was an understatement, the blonde used to have a big crush on him. He had to act like he didn't know him because he didn't want Renjun to think he was a stalker. No, Jaemin wasn't a stalker (well maybe a little bit since he tried searching for him in all social media), he was just a boy who was crushing very hard. They attended the same seminar at school once in freshman year. The seminar wasn't really in line with his major but he thought that the certificate would look good on his resume so he just took the opportunity. To avoid getting bored, he planned to just use his phone and listen to the speaker from time to time but a certain boy came in the room and sat in front of him and Jaemin just couldn't take his eyes away from him.

 _He's very pretty_ , that's what he first thought, _and also very taken_ , he then thinks after seeing the guy with black hair sitting beside him who has his arms around the other's shoulders.

Jaemin thought he'd get over his small crush on him now that he knows he had a boyfriend, but everytime he sees the other walking down the hallways at campus, he just couldn't stop his heart from trying to get out of his ribcage. His feelings started to grow and days started to become brighter with just seeing the boy's smile and his joyful laughter.

One fateful day, however, news came out that Renjun and Mark Lee, his boyfriend, had broken up. He found out through a friend of a friend who was blockmates with Renjun and who was standing behind him during lunchtime at the cafeteria. He thought he'd be jumping in joy after hearing the news but instead, he felt sad. Sad that Renjun looked like he was on the verge of tears walking down the same hallways where Jaemin used to hear the melodious laughter of the other, a gloomy look replacing his once bubbly smile.

He hated seeing him like that, but what was he supposed to do? He was nothing but a stranger to him, a coward who couldn't even approach the other to befriend him.

One day, he just didn't see Renjun on campus anymore, making him think that the other might've moved schools.

Jaemin had almost gotten rid of his feelings, it was slowly fading away already. But then, Huang Renjun , came through that door, sparkly outfit and sparkly makeup, _the whole shebang,_ wearing the most adorable confused look Jaemin has ever seen and the butterflies came swarming inside his stomach once again. The feelings didn't fade away even the slightest bit. Jaemin was just ignoring them, placing it at the top of a shelf so it'll get dirtied over time and he'll soon forget where he placed it.

And it turns out Renjun was still studying in the same university. _What the fuck?_

"Penny for your thoughts? I heard that Ten's going to let us off early today because it's payday, wanna come waste some time and hard-earned money at a nightclub with me after this?" he hears someone say, sitting on a chair to his left.

It was Jeno, Jaemin's best friend since highschool who also studies in the same university as him and who is now his co-worker too. Jeno worked in the concession stand with another guy named Sunwoo but also taught people how to skate sometimes like Jaemin. He was the catalyst, the one who pushed the blonde to go apply part-time at the center with him. At that time, Jaemin was bored so he agreed mindlessly, he didn't know that it was going to be one of the greatest decisions he ever made in his life. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure."

Jeno follows Jaemin's eyes and snickers. "Now, who is my buddy expecting to see? Who is that someone you're looking for?" Jeno teases him, a wicked smile on his face and a hand above his eyes as if he was seeking something.

Jaemin was slightly taken aback by the red-hair's teasing actions but tried to regain composition as quickly as he could. "I'm not looking for someone, you must be imagining things, Jeno," he says but Jeno doesn't miss the faint flush of pink on his cheeks and his little stutter in the beginning.

He then flashes a smirk at how obvious his friend is, "Jaem, I've known you since we were in highschool. I think I know when you're expecting something or _someone,_ " Jeno replies, emphasizing the word 'someone' which makes Jaemin raise a brow at him.

"Yeah? Prove it then."

Jeno lifts up one of his hands and shoves it in front of Jaemin's face and begins to count, "First, you get fidgety, you fumble with your fingers and you bounce one of your legs. Second, you bite your lip and your brows look like this," he pauses a bit to lift his inner eyebrows and continues, "And third, you stretch your neck like you're a baby giraffe trying to reach the leaves of a very tall tree to survive in this cruel world."

Jaemin snorts at the weird comparison Jeno made. _A baby giraffe? That's the best he's got? Really?_

"So you look at me biting my lips? Didn't know you had the hots for me, Lee Jeno. Sadly, you can't taste these kissable lips of mine."

"Really? That's what you focused on? And _ew_ , you're not my type at all. I don't even want my lips to get near your dry and crusty ones."

Jaemin juts his lower lip out into a pout, it was something Jeno has seen plenty of times already. He's very familiar with the blonde's sulky face. "You're mean."

Jeno rolls his eyes at him, "but I know what _your_ type is. That boy you helped skate last night, for example, _totally_ your type," he trails on making Jaemin let out an inhuman sound from the back of his throat out of shock. Jeno sees the other tense up and freeze, his face being tinted with pink again. "Wait—is that who you're looking for?"

When Jaemin doesn't say anything but just diverts his eyes from him, Jeno already knows his answer to his question. "He is, isn't he?" he coughs up a hysterical laugh, his burgundy hair bouncing and swishing along with his rather large movements. _Oh, man, this is interesting,_ he thinks.

"Shut up, I wasn't looking for Renjun," he says back all defensively, he feels the heat rush to every part of his body. His friend was teasing him right now and he doesn't like it. He was always the one teasing the other, not the other way around. This is not fun at all.

Jeno then stops laughing and gives him a knowing look, "oh, so you know his name already? Man, you work fast. Did you get the guy's number?"

"No."

"What the fuck? Why?"

"Because he's a customer, I didn't come up to him to get _on_ with the guy, I was just doing my job."

"So, you don't find him pretty?" Jeno asks him but he doesn't answer, looking down at his clasped hands. The red-haired boy begins to laugh again and jabs a finger in the air to point at him, "You do! You totally do!"

"Okay, yeah, I fucken' do. I have eyes, Jeno, 20/20 vision," he finally yells out to the other but not loud enough to make the people at the center turn their heads toward them. _He was being pushy, might as well tell him what he wants to hear._ There was a satisfied smirk on Jeno's face that Jaemin wanted to wipe off.

Of course, Jaemin found Renjun pretty, everyone who can see would agree that he is. And Jeno was right, he was totally his type. Renjun was the perfect height for Jaemin who was a sucker for height differences and liked giving his partners forehead kisses without having to tiptoe for it. When the boy almost fell yesterday, Jaemin swooped him with ease and he realized that he perfectly fit in his arms like he was made just for him. He also realized how pretty his eyes were up close when their faces were just barely an inch away from each other and, _fuck,_ Jaemin thought it was a religious experience.

He couldn't get the boy out of his mind, his face and voice haunted his dreams and said "This is where I live now," and Jaemin didn't even complain.

"So, what are you gonna do about it."

"I don't know. Probably nothing. There's only a 50% chance that I'll get to see him again so what's the point?"

Yes, he might be attracted to him but what was he supposed to do? Like he said, the guy only met him once and he did not tell Jaemin that he'll come again some day, all the other did was smile at him and left. It was back to just seeing Renjun in the hallways from a distance for Jaemin again. He's starting to regret not asking for his number last night. 

Fuck worker etiquette! Fuck his 'I was just doing my job' bullshit! _I just want to talk to him again and maybe, you know, ask him out on a date and shit._

But what's done is done and Jaemin can't turn back time to ask the boy for his number. Jaemin lets his head fall to the table a bit harshly, starting to sulk again and letting his miserable and negative thoughts eat him up slowly. He's thought about this the whole night. _He was never going to meet Renjun again in this kind of situation. He wouldn't have the guts to walk up to him at campus._

"And yet you're here trying to look for him. You're definitely looking forward to meeting him again despite the fact that there's only a 50% chance you'll get to see him, aren't you?"

Okay, maybe he's right, maybe he still kinda is looking forward to seeing the other again, maybe he's wishing that the universe somehow magically makes their paths cross again, maybe he's still praying to all the gods above to somehow make him come through that door with his pretty pink lip gloss. Though he feels like there's no point in wishing for all of that to happen, there's a part of him that tells him that there's nothing wrong in hoping sometimes.

Why must Jeno make him realize that he's still expecting to meet the same face again and didn't just let him rot in this miserable state? Why must the other alter his negative thoughts into hopeful ones? Thinking that he will never meet the pinkette again was better because that would make him forget about him faster but now he's starting to hope and believe that there might be a chance that they'll meet each other again. _Why Jeno? Why?_

"Remind me why you're my best friend again?" he looks up at him with a tired glare.

Jeno just smiles at him and shrugs, "You tell me. Who was the one who walked up to li'l ol' Jeno Lee in highschool and befriended him?"

Jaemin lets out a defeated sigh and weakly smiles back at the red-hair, "I did."

  
  


"Can you please stop being mad at me?" Renjun hears his friend Donghyuck say for the fifth time already since they got home last night. The boy was lying front-faced on the ground and clinging to Renjun's left leg, his face was squished to his leg in a pleading expression, looking up at Renjun with big puppy-dog eyes. _Ha! As if that would work!_

The pinkette boringly clicks his tongue and looks at him, unamused. "You brought us to a roller skating rink when you knew I didn't know how to skate and then left me slipping and falling in a corner," he replies with spite evident in his voice. 

Renjun actually wasn't that mad at Donghyuck anymore but it was fun hearing him beg for his forgiveness like this, he felt so powerful. _Whatever_. The brunette deserved the cold treatment if he was being completely honest, what he did to Renjun was just utterly mean. He just left him in a corner without helping him get up, for heaven's sake! Didn't even help him get out of the rink so he wouldn't have fallen anymore. _How fucked up was that?_

Donghyuck immediately lets go of Renjun's left leg and stood up to face the boy, "I told you I brought us there for a reason, to get you a boy, and not just some random boy to be your fling for the night but a boy for you to be in a relationship with." He then crossed his arms in front and flashed him a teasing smile, "And it looks like you did get yourself a boy."

"What are you talking about now?" was what Renjun had replied, his eyebrows were furrowed together for he didn't know what Donghyuck was talking about.

The brunette rolled his eyes and scoffed, he pointed an accusing finger at the pinkette. "Don't act clueless. I saw you getting _very_ touchy with that tall blonde guy while I was skating, you think I didn't see that with my own two eyes?" _Dear lord,_ _he saw that?_

"The 'tall blonde guy' is a worker there. I kept falling because, _again,_ I didn't know how to skate and he helped me learn because that's literally what he's supposed to do, that's his job. If you saw with your 'two eyes' then surely you saw him wearing a uniform, right?" Renjun retorts defensively.

It was the truth, Jaemin really was just doing his job, he said so himself. If he hadn't been a worker there he for sure would've just ignored Renjun struggling to skate for his life last night. He had only done so because it was what he was supposed to do, he had only done so because he was paid to do that.

Humans are selfish beings, they only do things to get something in return, they only do things because there are rules telling them to do so and not because they actually want to do it. No one is _that_ nice to help a complete stranger and teach him how to skate if it wasn't beneficial for them, Renjun is sure of it. It's just unrealistic.

So, Jaemin? He's the same as everyone else. Though it really was a shame that Renjun didn't get the chance to make him as his fling for that night. And he was quite the catch too, his type come-to-life. If they had met in a different scenario, in a different place and time, Renjun would've been the one to sweep the blonde off his feet and not the other way around.

 _Oh well_ , as they say, there are a lot of fishes in the sea. Renjun can just find another one who fits his type in the many nightclubs he has gone to, maybe possibly hotter than the blonde he met. Eye candies aren't that hard to find if you look at the right places.

"Sure, whatever, I still think it's suspicious," Donghyuck says, making him snap out of his thoughts. The other has his arms crossed again and has a disbelieving look on his face and it made Renjun scoff.

"Fine, don't believe me then. I'm still mad at you by the way."

The brunette lets his arms fall to his sides in shock. "What do you want from me?" he whales at him.

Renjun's eyes lit up in mischief at that, and his lips quirked into a sinister smile, "what do _I_ want?"

"No, wait! I take it back!"

"Too late, Hyuckie. I want to drink my ass off so we're going to a nightclub tonight and it's your treat."

"Oh, come on!"

  
  


Truth be told, Renjun wasn't always this wild and reckless. It was Donghyuck who had always been the reckless nightclub addict between them. 

The 21-year-old man used to be like one of those studious university students who would always put on a no-bullshit stoic expression in front of other people and who would only care about doing their absolute hardest in anything they do. The stereotypical token Asian kid, if you will.

At first glance, you would think that a guy like that was someone you honestly would never expect to see inside a club — dancing the night away with a bunch of strangers on the dance floor and getting stupidly drunk that he can't even think straight, walk straight or talk straight. And you thought right, a freshman Huang Renjun was definitely not someone you would see in a nightclub doing all that, but something changed inside him about a year ago that somehow reversed his days and nights, only truly alive during the latter of the two. Of course, he was still studious but he was not as uptight about anything else in his life anymore.

Nightclubs always had really loud music booming throughout the whole place and colorful flashy lights which to most people would be pretty annoying but to him made him set his mind off of things. And sure, it could get really hot and stuffy because of the tons of sweaty people dancing with each other but maybe that's why he likes it. He craves for the body heat he so missed, person pressed against person, skin pressed against skin.

"Okay, we're here. Happy now?" Donghyuck says, his voice filled with sarcasm. Renjun doesn't know why the brunette was giving him an unamused smile when he was the one who suggested partying to him a year ago.

At first he wasn't very fond of the idea and would make excuses just to not go to a single party, but after the break up and much persuasion from Hyuck he finally gave in and agreed to go to one and he did not regret the decision at all. He was actually really grateful, he'd probably still be a moping mess right now if it weren't for the other bringing him to a club that night. Hyuck was, of course, very happy that he actually got the pink-haired boy to loosen up but what he later realized was that he made a potentially unstoppable party monster.

Renjun smiles, "Yes! _Ah_ , it feels so good to be back."

"We just went here like two weeks ago."

"And your point? This is the best nightclub near our dorm."

"Please, you just think this is the best because there are more hot guys here that you'd do the deed with than the other ones we go to," Hyuck scoffs, still unamused, his face contorted to a scowl. Renjun laughs at his response because it was true.

"Not even gonna argue with that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some booze to drink and hot guys to hook up with, so," he gives out his palm, waiting for the other to hand him money. 

Hyuck scoffs, grumbling silently to himself before fishing out some money from his wallet and reluctantly handing it to Renjun. "You're lucky I'm nice. Safe sex is sexy. You've got condoms with you, yeah?" 

"Duh," Renjun says, as if it was obvious, slapping his front pocket. The guy's looking for fun _not disease,_ so he always brings at least 2 with him just in case his partner doesn't have one. He then faces Hyuck, giving him a teasing smile, "How about you? Gonna get some action for tonight?"

"Nah, I'll pass. I have to go make this group project with my classmates tomorrow so I need to _not_ be limping, thank you very much."

"That sucks. Well, I guess I'll be the only one having fun today."

"You didn't have to rub it in but, yeah, I have to go back to the dorms early tonight because we'll make it in the morning," Hyuck sighs miserably, all light and color from his face washing away.

"Now, don't drink too much, don't drink something a stranger gives you, make sure you have consented sex, and don't forget the directions to the dorm," he adds which makes Renjun snort. Hyuck just had to remind him about the time he almost forgot the directions to their dorm because he was so wasted.

"I know, I know, geez. Well then, _adieu mon ami,_ " he waves goodbye to the brunette, strutting to the bar and immediately getting himself a martini.

Sitting on a barstool with a glass of cocktail resting elegantly on his hand, he looks at the crowd before him. Everyone on the dancefloor was either mindlessly grinding and wiggling into or making out with each other, not much of a pretty sight but Renjun loves every part of it. _This is it. This is where he belongs._

Donghyuck was absolutely right a while ago, there are twice as many good looking guys here than any other club he has gone to. This was a hottie heaven and Renjun can't wait to hook up with one tonight. Sex was just a fun thing to take part of, it didn't have to have that much meaning. Sex, you could say, was a hobby for him, a game as much as love was, and Renjun was a player who always wins. He swore to always win after that day love gave him so much pain and grief.

Renjun takes a sip from his glass and smirks. The thought that one of these people could be his hook-up for the night made him lick his lips in excitement. Renjun then begins to wait for someone to approach him. He was a beauty and he's fully aware of it, it's already guaranteed that someone's gonna be attracted to him and would try to flirt with him the best they could. Call him a narcissist or whatever, but it happens every single time he goes to a nightclub being all dressed up and pretty, it had been a routine, so what else was he supposed to expect?

"Customer?"

He hears a familiar deep voice which makes him flinch a little from his seat. Renjun immediately turns to his left, from where he heard the voice, his cocktail still in his hand and his eyes wide of shock.

"Jaemin? From the skating center?" he blurts out stupidly, almost sputtering out his martini.

The blonde who taught him how to skate last night at the skating center, the one who caught his eye, the one who was the exact personification of Renjun's type, is currently in front of him. He is in front of him, wearing a buttoned-up shirt with two or three buttons undone, ripped jeans that hugged his thighs and a devilish smile that makes Renjun curse silently to himself. _Fuck, that's hot._

Renjun was almost convinced this was an illusion but he soon realizes that it was too early for him to have such when he's only drunk a sip from his cocktail. The pinkette grows paler by the moment as it sunked into his brain that this, in fact, was not a dream or an illusion caused by his alcohol intake, and is really happening. It was as if he had seen a ghost, only this ghost was pretty much alive (emphasis on pretty).

"Well, fancy seeing you here, dear customer," the million-dollar smile never left the blonde's face, it was the same ones he saw last night at the skating rink. Big, bright, with a hint of mischief that could cause a person to lose their breath. It makes Renjun wonder if his cheeks ever get hurt from smiling so big like that.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, my friend and I got off work early so we thought why not go to a club to waste some time. Why? Am I not allowed to go here?" the blonde teases.

"No! No, it's not that! You're allowed to go here, of course. I'm just… surprised." Renjun, baffled as ever, replies back quickly.

"Me too, didn't think I would see you again, to be honest, and so soon too," Jaemin sits down on a stool beside Renjun, getting comfortable, letting his arms rest on top of the table. Renjun takes a quick glance at them before being snapped out of his thoughts by Jaemin, "I didn't take you for a Martini kind of guy." 

"What did you think I was then?"

Renjun then drinks a sip from his glass, raising an eyebrow at the other which makes Jaemin shrug. _What did he mean by that?_ "A Singapore Sling, maybe a Tequila Sunrise kind? A sweet guy would want an equally sweet drink, no?" He flashes him a smile again, his eyes dancing with mirth partnered with the bright colorful lights inside the nightclub.

 _Of course,_ Renjun thinks, _of course, that's what he was going for._ Men were so easy to predict. As expected, someone was bound to flirt with him the best they could, and someone did. Only this someone wasn't a random pretty boy that Renjun would let bang him, this someone was Na Jaemin. Na Jaemin who saw his many imperfections in the skating rink. Na Jaemin with the perfect set of teeth and _goddammit_ , Renjun's just so glad he's already drunk a bit from the glass of liquid courage he's holding. He wouldn't be able to respond with "Are you flirting with me Na?" with much confidence if it weren't for alcohol.

"If that's what you think then sure."

"Well, it's not working," Renjun gathers up all his courage and tries to smirk at him before looking away and bringing the glass to his lips once again.

 _Why am I trying to play hard-to-get? Wasn't this what you wanted Renjun?_ A pretty-slash-hot boy was talking to him, straight up flirting with him even, everything he wanted for tonight, and he isn't entertaining the boy and his advances, he's even ignoring them. Normally, Renjun would just flirt back to guys who flirt with him; and if he's not in the mood, he would just throw himself to a guy and make-out with him to get it over with. So why is he sabotaging his chances of a possibly good bang?

Well, he doesn't have a clue either. _Ah, fuck, I need to drink._

"So, you don't have a sweet tooth? Damn, my guessing game isn't strong today." Jaemin asks. The boy had a bit of a disappointed look on his face but he nonetheless still laughed. _No way am I gonna give up that easily, the worries that kept me up last night won't lead to nothing,_ Jaemin thinks to himself. "How about you? What do you think my preference would be?" he asks, scooting closer to Renjun, not wanting for a conversation breakdown to happen.

 _Wow,_ this guy sure is determined. Renjun has literally been showing him that he's not interested but he's still going strong and talking to him. _Maybe I should entertain him as a prize for his determination,_ Renjun thinks. _Fuck whatever is making me play hard-to-get. If I want dick, I will get dick._ He looks at the other, scanning him up and down before saying, " _You_ look like you have a sweet tooth, maybe a Strawberry Daiquiri?" and ending it with a small grin.

Jaemin gives him a big smile back, showcasing his upper set of teeth. "You guessed it!"

 _Oh no_ , Jaemin thinks. Jaemin hates strawberries. He does like sweets a lot but strawberries are definitely a big no for him. He doesn't like drinking much either. Although that doesn't mean he won't pretend to like it just because of a pretty boy he met from the roller rink one fateful night whom he unexpectedly met again just a day after. Like he said, he wasn't gonna give up that easily. 

Renjun was funny, pretty, intriguing, and Jaemin's crush for around 2-3 years now, trying to like something for the sake of forming a good relationship with him was definitely his top priority. He was done being a coward, he was done pining. He was going to get to know Renjun.

"I knew it. Is it your first time here?" 

"Yeah, you?"

"Nah, I'm a regular here. Oh, you still don't have a drink, one second…" he says after noticing that the blonde didn't have a glass for himself. Renjun raises his hand and calls for the bartender, "Byungjae! One Strawberry Daiquiri for the blonde, it's on me." 

"Oh, you don't have to!"

"It's fine, this isn't my money I'm using anyway. Besides, you taught me how to skate last night, we're even now." Renjun lets a smile flourish on his face, the alcohol slowly getting into his thinking. 

"Uh, okay… Thanks." There was a short comfortable silence between them which Jaemin decided to interrupt. "So why is a cute guy like you just sitting here all alone? Are you waiting for someone?"

Renjun hums in response, "not really, just wanted a drink."

"Wow, just gonna ignore my advances on you, huh?" Jaemin chuckles and it tickles the pinkette's ears. "Okay then, if you're not waiting for someone… do you mind if I stay here with you?"

And Renjun thinks, ponders for a moment before he takes a sip from his glass again and answers, "I don't mind."

  
  
  


_**ever since the day love hurt me  
my days and nights have been reversed  
at the flashy discotheque, dancing the night away  
it’s the trick I learned, i'm sorry!  
**_

  
  
  


Renjun did not get a good bang, sadly. Not even a quickie in one of the bathroom stalls. He didn't even get to make-out with the blonde. _How tragic_. He read everything wrong and this was the very first time that ever happened.

It was something that was quite difficult to believe. Guys would always approach him in the club looking for a good one-night stand. It's been the routine ever since. And he was sure that was what Jaemin was looking for when he approached him and flirted with him with everything he's got. The blonde stayed persistent all night, calling Renjun pretty, not giving up even if Renjun had tried to play hard-to-get.

It was only natural that he'd think, "oh, this guy's desperate for a hook-up." 

But they just talked, if throwing a bunch of words to each other was considered talking. Renjun thinks Jaemin didn't drink much from his Strawberry Daiquiri and just pretended like he was wasted because he even offered to take Renjun home. And Renjun, brain fuzzy and all that, just mindlessly agreed to him.

Now, he's in his dorm — head pounding, stomach churning, and everything seemed to be spinning. To make things worse, the room was also too bright and it hurts his eyes. He was currently being interrogated by his own roommate about the happenings last night.

"Tell me exactly why I got woken up by a series of knocking on our door at midnight and when I opened it I saw you with the worker from that skating center we went to with your arms around his fucking shoulders. How did he even know where you live?" Donghyuck was standing near his bed frame — arms crossed, one brow raised, and left foot tapping away, he was waiting for answers.

"If I knew I would have told you already," the pinkette replies, his voice still groggy from having just woken up. How _did_ he know where Renjun lived? Did Renjun drunkenly tell him the directions to their dorm? He's not sure anymore, and he physically can't continue thinking about it anymore, it might just make the pounding stronger. His head hurts like a bitch on labor and he didn't want to deal with any of the shits his roommate has for him.

"So… you two didn't bang?" 

"No," he says curtly. Renjun raises both of his hands to his head to massage his temples. God, this was the only thing he didn't like about drinking — the mornings full of him being hungover, those were awful and not fun at all.

"Well that's a first." He stops rubbing his temples for a hot second to send the other a glare. He was right, that _was_ a first and Renjun found it rather unsettling, no, it was embarrassing. He was so excited to do it last night, even bragged about it to his friend who was going to miss out on the fun, but he ended up not doing it either, _that's embarrassing._ And even more embarrassing is that he lost his chance to do it with a _hot guy_ who was his type.

He knows he said that he can just find another one who fits his type but Jaemin was already right there in front of him, and nothing happened between them and it's such a waste.

"I _know_ ," Renjun groans and pulls a pillow to plop his head on, making the brunette snort.

"Damn, are you that devastated that you didn't?"

"You don't understand, Hyuck. He's hot!" he whines, raising his head from the pillow to give the other a pained look.

Donghyuck nods almost automatically, "Oh, I definitely saw _that_. Tall, defined facial features, not too skinny but not too buff either, expressive eyes, beautiful pearly whites—exactly your type. Which is weird, _too_ weird."

"You think I don't know?"

Renjun looks at his roommate who was quietly looking at the floor below him and who seemed to be pondering to himself for a brief moment. The brunette then snaps his fingers as if he just thought of a genius idea. "Maybe this is the universe telling you to get a boyfriend," he says and it takes Renjun all his might to not scoff and roll his eyes at the other.

"Hyuck, please just shut up about the boyfriend thing."

"I'm just saying," he shrugs, "there's no way you actually met the real-life version of your type two days in a row. It's the universe's way of getting you into a relationship because you won't just get it on already."

"Well then, fuck the universe, I don't need a boyfriend. And besides we didn't even have sex what makes you think he wants to be my boyfriend?"

"Oh, Renjun. _Sweet sweet Renjun_." The brunette shooks his head and walks towards Renjun to flick his forehead, causing the other to cry out a "Hey!" in pain while he rubs the hurting spot. "Have you ever considered that maybe the guy doesn't want a one-night stand? That maybe he wants to try wooing you first before he gets a taste of that cute ass?" 

"That doesn't make sense at all."

Donghyuck sits on the bed, crossing his arms once again, "It makes perfect sense, you're just in denial."

"Don't you have a group project to make?"

"See? You're changing the subject, _totally_ in denial."

And Renjun, already running out of things to say to his roommate, pushes the other off his bed and pulls his blanket on top of him to get out of the conversation. "You stink, just go take a shower and leave already."

  
  


Donghyuck made sense. He really did. Renjun just didn't want to admit it because doing that would be like submitting to his enemy — love. And he would rather wear soaked socks to school than do that. A guy wanting to date him instead of wanting to have casual sex with him wouldn't magically pull him out of his anti-love agenda even if it was a hot guy named Na Jaemin wanting it. It was his pride taking the wheel again and, unlike other people, he actually doesn't have any intentions of ever stopping it.

Now that the pinkette has lost two chances of having a one-night-stand with the guy, he doesn't want to see him again. He was too afraid that he'll just embarrass himself in front of the other if ever they meet again by chance. And by god he's embarrassed himself enough — falling countless times in front of him at the skating center, getting himself caught by him when he almost fell again, almost spitting his cocktail on him when they met again, showing him his smashed state—well, you get it already. He doesn't want to bruise his pride and ego anymore, he treasures them.

But fate seemed to have different plans for 21-year-old Huang Renjun for he sees Jaemin everywhere he goes lately.

"Customer?"

It was Renjun and Donghyuck's monthly movie night and it was Renjun's turn to buy the snacks. Their movie nights were sacred for the both of them, a tradition they have been ever since they became friends. There were no boys, no schoolwork, no stress — just the both of them watching extremely cliché movies to make fun of and eating snacks from their childhood to their hearts' content. He was just contemplating on whether to get a Shin ramen cup or not when he met Jaemin yet again at the convenience store near the dorms. 

The boy was holding a basket full of snacks as well. He's wearing sweats and his hair was a bit messy but he still looked godly under the cheap lights of the store. 

Renjun embarrassingly squeaks out the first thing he thinks of in surprise, "Why are you here?" 

Jaemin's mouth that was once hanging open slowly turned into a smile and he began to laugh heartily as if Renjun had said the funniest joke in the whole world. "You told me that last time too. I'm starting to think you don't like me, dearest customer," he says, the left part of his lips curled upwards into a smirk.

Renjun opens his mouth — wanting to say something back to the blonde but couldn't find the words to say so he was left there looking like a gaping fish, opening and closing his mouth every few seconds.

It's so awkward and he knows Jaemin felt the awkwardness for he almost immediately said, "I'm just joking, I'm just going to buy some snacks." Renjun follows the other's eyes that are looking at the basket he was holding. "And I guess you are too considering you're carrying a bunch of Nongshim ones. My favorite snack from them is the shrimp crackers but their cuttlefish snack is definitely a close second," he trails on and on until he realizes that he was speaking excessively. "Sorry, I'm talking too much, aren't I? I should go get wh—"

"Sweet potato," Renjun quietly interrupts. He felt his ears grow red and suddenly, the ground looked far more interesting than the situation he's currently in.

"What?"

And he doesn't look up at him, instead he faces the shelf stacked with different flavored cup ramen again, grimacing before repeating himself, this one much louder than before, "I like their sweet potato snack the most."

 _Silence_. A silent pause making Renjun almost regret that he had said anything at all.

Until, "Oh."

He hears Jaemin say, epiphany clear in his voice. It was quickly followed by "That one's pretty good too!" and the pinkette doesn't even have to look at the other's face to know that he was smiling so happily.

Jaemin continued to talk, Renjun speaking only whenever the other asked him a question. He couldn't look at the other's face, he was too self-conscious to do so. The blonde was in the middle of a passionate debate on why Nongshim's jjapaguri tastes better than their jjajangmyeon when Renjun tries to search for his wallet in his pants' pockets only to not find it there. He tries to search for it in his jacket pockets but it wasn't there either. He then tries to feel his pants again as if that would magically make the wallet appear.

And that's when Renjun comes to a realization, small fragmented memories of a left behind wallet flashing to his mind. _Oh shit._

Jaemin notices the horror in Renjun's face and worriedly asks him, "What's wrong?" And Renjun finally looks him in the eye in panic and answers, "I left my wallet at the dorm,"

"Oh, it's okay, I'll just pay for you. Please include his with mine, thank you."

"Jaemin, you don't have—"

Jaemin shakes his head and cuts off Renjun, "I insist, I don't want you putting this all back and sprinting to your dorm just to go get your wallet. And besides, you paid for my daiquiri last time, this is the least I could do." 

"Are—are you sure?" the pink-haired asks with a frown which the blonde responds to with a reassuring smile. "Course I am," he says and as Renjun was about to further protest, Jaemin quickly hands the cashier the money, leaving Renjun with no choice but to let the other pay for his (and Donghyuck's) snacks.

  
  


The next time he saw Jaemin, it was at the subway station. He was just going home after a long long day at the city library, he had an essay to write that was due 2 weeks from now and Renjun just started looking for sources and gathering information.

A yawn escapes from his mouth, he's tired of seeing words and numbers, and just wants to go home to his soft and comfortable bed already. The train was running a bit late due to a slight problem with the rails, according to the announcement, so Renjun had to wait for a couple minutes more for it to arrive. The pink-haired boy was about to close his eyes and fall asleep right in that spot when he heard someone yell out, "Customer!" making him jolt awake from his position, his senses heighten, and his whole state in utter confusion. He looks to his back, from where the voice came from, and sees the one and only Na Jaemin quickly approaching him.

"Hi." There was an enthusiastic lilt to his voice. Jaemin was wearing his uniform from the skating center inside his black jacket, which leads him to believe that he just got off work and is just going home now too.

Renjun wants to disappear into thin air.

"Uh, yes, hi?" he greets him nervously, giving the other an awkward wave. And then Renjun's ears are filled with Jaemin's amused chuckle, showing all of his upper teeth, shoulders doing small bounces. "Why do you look so nervous? This is the fourth time we met."

Jaemin crosses his arms and lets a smirk find its way to his lips. "Are you perhaps finally getting swayed by my good looks?" he says, one brow raised suggestively.

"In your dreams, Na Jaemin," Renjun tries for a snarky comment but that was the only thing his brain could provide him. A smile spreads across Jaemin's face and he says, "Oh, you remember my full name, I'm touched. And don't worry, you're already in my dreams," adding a wink for the final touch.

And Renjun, still sleepy, doesn't have enough energy to think of any other words but "Just… shut up," it came out sounding tired and defeated, which he didn't like. He was trying to hide his exhaustion but he just couldn't continue their little chat anymore.

Jaemin notices this, he always does. He notices everything about Renjun. He noticed the way Renjun throws his head back and bends his knees when he laughs in the hallways. He noticed the way his ears grow red easily when something catches him off-guard, they're so red that Jaemin wonders if touching them would burn. So it's not much of a shocker that he noticed this too. _God, can he make his crush on the other more obvious?_

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Mind if I sit with you on the train? Well, unless there's no space left to sit then mind if I stand with you, dearest customer?" he jokes, trying to close their conversation. 

And Renjun mutters, "I don't mind," like how he did the second time they met but he pays no heed to it, his only focus was to get back home as early as possible, plop down to his bed, and cover himself with his nice-smelling sheets. And Jaemin hears this and grins to himself, as he slips both of his hands to his jacket's pockets.

Not long after that, the train finally arrived at the station.

  
  


("Hey, hey, wake up, it's our stop."

"Huh? Oh. Oh, right."

"Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?"

"I'll be fine, thanks for the offer, Jaemin."

"No problem. See you soon, customer.)

  
  


Now, when Jaemin said 'see you soon,' Renjun did not expect them to meet again _that_ soon, and _that_ often too. It's like Renjun sees Jaemin everywhere he goes every single day. At the cafeteria? He sees him — he's holding a tray of food, he flashes a small grin to a sitting Renjun when they catch each other's eyes, and then he walks to his own table to eat. At the school field? He sees him — he's taking photos with his camera; and when the blonde spots him, he stops capturing the image of the large tree near the bleachers and waves shyly at Renjun. At the convenience store near the dorms? He sees him — yes, _again._

Sure, he's well aware that Jaemin goes to the same university as him but he hasn't seen the other before on campus, so why is he only seeing the boy frequently _now_?

It makes him think that the blonde might be stalking him (which would be very creepy, not gonna lie). Although the situations seemed to be totally coincidental he still can't get rid of his suspicions. Jaemin could be a really great actor for all he knows, Renjun wouldn't be surprised if he was.

For now, there's only one task at hand, to concentrate on not losing his mind for the large amount of times he's seen _that_ face.

("He's everywhere, Hyuck!"

"Uh-huh? And who is this 'he' we're talking about?"

"Who else? It's Jaemin! The guy from the skating center! I saw him again."

"And you still don't believe me when I say you two are meant to be, and that the universe is tired and just wants you to get in a relationship already?"

"This is not about that! This is about _me_ going insane because I see him everywhere! What the fuck do I do if I see him again?"

"I don't know? Maybe boyfriend him up?"

"Are you out of your mind?")

  
  


_Today._

Today is the day he won't be seeing the (unfortunately gorgeous) face of Na Jaemin. He's claiming it. Law of Attraction — positive thoughts bring positive results into a person's life, while negative thoughts bring negative outcomes. Positive thinking might make him stop seeing the blonde; moreover, he's seen him more than five times now, surely he won't bump into him anymore today, right? Right?

_Wrong._

"Be honest, are you stalking me?" 

At this point, Renjun just lets it all go. He doesn't care anymore if his words come off as sudden or rude, he just wants answers to his questions and to put a stop to whatever the heck this is that's been happening.

Jaemin, a bit stunned with what Renjun said, pauses for a moment to process his words of venom. When it finally sinks into his brain, the blonde lets his stunned expression turn into an amused one. "That's not really the kind of greeting I was expecting. I was expecting maybe a 'hello Jaemin' or a 'hi Jaemin, you look handsome today,' but I'll take anything I can get from you," he says flirtatiously.

Renjun just looks at him, it's a look that says a single message and that is a clear 'I'm not in the mood to joke.' "Okay, I swear this is totally a coincidence. I have to do some research for an essay I have to write." Jaemin raises both of his hands in surrender as he explains himself and Renjun's shocked eyes when he finishes talking leads him to believe that "You too?"

The pinkette gulps down before lightly nodding his head, "Yeah."

"Well, what if we go do some research together?"

And Renjun feels his heart drop from his chest to the floor with a final velocity of 5.24 m/s (yes, he's done the math).

 _No!_ That is the last thing he wants the other to do. "It's fine, I'll probably stay here until 10 anyway." Renjun says quickly as he averts his eyes, and gets ready to say 'goodbye' to him and leave the situation but "I can wait," Jaemin interrupts him before he even gets to say the first syllable. 

_Huh? What?_

Renjun feels his saliva run dry in his throat. "Come again?" he says — it comes out as weak, quiet, but still demanding for clarification.

"I can wait for you, I can also help you look for books if you want, it's not a big deal," Jaemin offers, shrugging.

The Chinese boy's eyes widened, panic painted his whole face. "I can't let you do that! Don't you have work at the skating center?" he squeaks out. The boy has helped him out countless times already, Renjun doesn't want to be more indebted to Jaemin than he already is.

"I asked my boss for a day-off and he let me. I told you, Renjun, I can wait. Plus, working with someone else's company is always fun, working alone is sad—" he says and when he realizes the words that came out of his mouth, he immediately follows it up with "—not that I think you're sad! I'm not saying you're sad. Sorry, I should have worded that better."

The blonde was incredibly talkative, Renjun noticed. He was like this too the first time they met, and the second, _and the third_ , and the days after that. He just never runs out of things to talk about; Renjun was like that too but, somehow, he just can't find the words when it's Jaemin he's in front of. Twenty-one years worth of vocabulary, going down the drain whenever the blonde displays so much as a tiny flash of his perfect set of glimmering teeth confidently.

But this Jaemin was not confident, this Jaemin was nervous, and you can tell from the way his eyes couldn't meet Renjun's own, and the way his right hand fingers fumbled with the strap of his backpack.

"Jaemin, don't worry, I get it."

"And I mean, I'm not forcing you or anything! I just realized I was being too pushy, sorry about that."

"Jaemin."

"It's fine if you don't want to. I'm just, you know, _offering_. I'm just putting it out there."

Okay, he's had enough. " _J_ _aemin,_ " Renjun sternly says, pulling Jaemin's head out of this never-ending clumsy conversation that somehow turned into a monologue because he wouldn't let Renjun speak. The tone of his voice makes the blonde look at him once again and say, "Yes?" 

The shorter of the two takes a deep breath and sighs. "Alright, fine, you can help me, just let me treat you to something later at least," he says, to which Jaemin confoundedly responds, blinking his eyes, "But I'm not asking for something in return, I'm offering to help you."

"Well, I still owe you for the snacks so if you let me do this we'd be even again."

"Yeah, I offered my help on that one too," he says sheepishly, tilting his head to the side.

"You're so stubborn, did you know that?"

With that, Jaemin finally cracks a smile, "It's part of my charm, I believe."

 _And he's back_ , Renjun internally growns. _This man is too bold for his own good_ , he thinks, ignoring the amount of hypocrisy in that single statement because Renjun himself was bold (well, drunk Renjun that is). "Just let me treat you. What do you say we go get some chicken and beer? I always crave for some right after doing school stuff. Oh! There's a nice and cozy fried chicken restaurant near here," Renjun pulls out his phone from his pocket, a little bit too enthusiastically for his liking, to show the other a picture of the restaurant. Jaemin takes a quick glance at the picture before looking back at the pinkette in amusement, and Renjun takes this as a signal to continue talking again, "So, are you in?"

Jaemin brings his right hand to stroke his chin, as if he was contemplating on something, but his serious facade breaks down when a laugh escapes from his mouth, "Well… my mom _did_ say that it's rude to refuse blessings when they come to you." 

"Your mom's right, you should listen to her more often. Did she ever say something about not being stubborn?"

"Well, aren't you funny?"

Renjun gives him a cheeky grin, "Less talking, more researching, Na."

  
  


It was almost twelve in the morning, and Jaemin offered to walk Renjun home. He doesn't know how it came to this but, surprisingly, he doesn't feel uncomfortable. With the amount of time they spent together, Renjun learned many things about the other — one (1) is that Jaemin is loud and fun with a bit too many jokes up his sleeves, two (2) is that Jaemin is very unpredictable, you can't quite literally predict whatever he's going to do next, three (3) is that he's a fucking dumbass. The guy had ordered spicy flavored fried chicken when he wasn't good with eating spicy food to begin with, he started having a coughing fit after taking four bites from the chicken leg, and so a worried Renjun ordered him two glasses of milk to wash it down. Jaemin's only answer to why he did such a thing was that he wanted to 'impress Renjun,' to which Renjun responded with, "Are you stupid?"

Harsh, he knows, but that was his only way to cope after Jaemin straight up admitted that he was trying to impress Renjun. Jaemin was just too flirty, even for him. He also has perfect timing, which he uses to his advantage when trying to tell Renjun his pick-up lines to catch him off-guard.

Renjun didn't have any problem with this amount of dumbassery though; when your best friend is Lee Donghyuck, you'd be used to way worse situations.

There was another thing Renjun learned while talking to Jaemin as they walked towards their destination and it's that: four (4) _Jaemin isn't a bad person._

_He's a good guy._

"Thanks for tonight, Jaemin, for helping me and for walking me home." They finally reached the door to Renjun's dorm and it was now time for them to say goodbye to each other.

Jaemin shrugs and hums a short tune, "It's not a big deal. Thank you for treating me to chicken, I think I just found a new restaurant to add to my list of favorites." A genuine smile creeps into his face, he slips his thumbs inside the front pockets of his pants, and he rocks forward to back, transferring his weight from the balls of his feet to his heels.

"We're even now, so stop trying to one-up me again, got it? Somehow you're always there to help me when I need it."

"No promises," Jaemin chuckles, he looks at Renjun, eyes twinkling under the moonlight glow and sighs. "Well, dearest customer, I guess it's goodbye now."

Renjun rolls his eyes playfully, reaching for the doorknob and unlocking it with his keys. "Will you ever stop calling me that name?" he asks once he was able to look up, and the blonde was in his line of vision again.

And Jaemin doesn't respond to that, instead he says, "Goodnight, Renjun."

 _He's a good guy,_ he repeats to himself again and he mentally agrees with the thought. The pinkette can see himself befriending him and hanging out with him from time to time, Donghyuck did say he really needs to expand his circle more and this is a good opportunity to do that. 

It was now Renjun's turn to chuckle as he twisted the handle and opened the door, "Night, Jaemin." Jaemin nods at him, still smiling, he then raises his right arm to do a two-finger salute — it's a silent goodbye.

The pinkette watches him walk away until his figure slowly becomes one with the shadows and he couldn't see him anymore. Renjun turns around to meet the shocked face of Lee Donghyuck, his roommate, slack-jawed and standing frozen in front of him while holding a spoon and an opened tub of ice cream that Renjun vividly remembers buying for himself.

They just stood there staring at each other in shock for about a minute or two until the brunette finally interrupted the awkward staring contest, they were unintentionally having, with a question. "Um, what was that?" 

Renjun predicted that question coming up somehow in this situation, just not this soon and this straight-forward — which was a bit stupid, really. It was glaringly obvious that the other would ask him that, anyone would, but still Renjun had hoped he would just blink and walk away, acting like nothing happened.

But Donghyuck was Donghyuck.

"Why are you still awake?" Renjun tries to change the subject, bringing the attention to him instead.

"I asked a question first, doofus. What was that?"

"What was what?"

Renjun could tell Donghyuck was getting irritated with him already from the way he scoffed. He closes the tub of ice cream with its lid and carries it with one arm to his side. "Why did skating center guy bring you home _again_? When did you two become all chummy with each other? What's going on with you two?" he bombards him with dozens of questions, squinting and pointing the spoon at Renjun, showing great suspicion.

"We're not chummy. We're just… acquainted with each other." He was not very convincing even in telling the truth as you can tell.

Donghyuck cackles at that. "Could've fooled me," he sarcastically says to him. "You treated him to chicken and beer? Damn, this guy is doing a great job at trying to date you."

Renjun flashes him a short annoyed smile and walks towards his bed, avoiding the judging stare the other was giving him. "He's not trying to date me," _Jaemin was just naturally flirty and friendly_ , he noticed. "And even if he was I'm not gonna date him." He puts his shoulder bag on his bed and pulls out his research notes and the books he borrowed from the library to organize them.

"Bull. You don't even treat _me_ to chicken."

He doesn't meet with Donghyuck's gaze and continues organizing his things. "Because you're the one with the part-time job between the two of us."

"So you're just leeching off of me because I have a job? I thought we had something special, Jun," Donghyuck replies, scandalized. The brunette puts a hand to his chest to add some dramatic flare — really, what more could you expect from a former drama kid? His favorite literary piece in highschool was literally Hamlet.

Renjun slams his palms on the table and turns to the other, "More importantly, why are you even still up? Don't you have an 8 am tomorrow?" Donghyuck takes off the lid and scoops out some ice cream. As he was about to bite the ice cream off the spoon, Renjun puts a hand on his hip, and, with a fake sweet smile, says, "And if I remember correctly, I was the one who bought that." He points at the opened tub of ice cream the brunette was holding close to himself.

Donghyuck starts having a coughing fit with the sudden statement, and he almost drops the spoon into the tub. After his coughing session, he slowly turns to look at the unamused expression his roommate was giving him and gulps down on nothing. He laughs awkwardly, "Sharing is caring—Hey, stop changing the subject!" he remarks. The smirk on Renjun's face makes him huff, he finally eats the mango flavored ice cream that was slowly starting to melt at room temperature, "I'll get you to tell me about what's going on between you and skating center guy one day, even if it's the last thing I'll do."

Renjun shrugs at that, acting indifferent. "There's nothing to tell. I'm still anti-love Renjun, hate to break it to you."

"Maybe you're just thinking that because you hate the idea but you already _do_ like him."

"Please," he snorts before continuing, "no guy will ever get me to like them, not even Na Jaemin."

The brunette's ears perked at that, "Is that his name?" 

Not missing the excited tone in the other's voice, Renjun lifts a curious eyebrow at him, "Yeah, why?" He watches as Donghyuck immediately reaches for his bag, pulls out a notebook and a pen, and plops down on his bed. "What are you planning to do, Lee Donghyuck?"

Donghyuck takes the cap off the pen and chuckles. "Calm your tits, Huang. I'll just try to do the name fortune telling thingy to check if you two are compatible," he says while scribbling their names on the paper.

Renjun heaves out a sigh, he has truly given up. "You're absolutely unbelievable," that's the last thing he says to Donghyuck that night and he just lets him do whatever nonsense he was doing.

He quickly changed into his pyjamas, washed his face, brushed his teeth and went straight to bed without even batting an eye at Donghyuck. As Renjun waited for sleep to take him, he couldn't forget the feeling of his heart clenching when the blonde had said his name, and he wondered if this was _normal_.

Oh well, he'll just worry about it some other time.

  
  
  


_**never take loving someone like me seriously  
love is just a game, i just want to have fun  
i dressed up my closed heart in fancy dresses and shoes  
they were my friends in loneliness  
**_

  



End file.
